Second Time's the Charm
by FHGVZEhyde
Summary: A homicidal house elf, the sudden discovery of a new dialect, and a very large assasin could only spell trouble for Harry’s second year. AU Sequel to First Sign of Trouble.
1. Chapter 1: Warning by Cake

**Second Time's the Charm**

A homicidal house elf, the sudden discovery of a new dialect, and a guardian for a professor could only spell trouble for Harry's second year. AU Sequel to First Sign of trouble.

Disclaimer: My initials are not JKR, so I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter One: Warning by Cake**

It was with a very loud, very unwelcome knock that Harry Potter was aroused on the morning of his twelfth birthday. In the lazy summer days since term had ended Harry had developed the habit of sleeping until noon and then heading outdoors until dinner, something which irritated his legal guardians Remus Lupin and Sirius Black to no end as they rarely saw him these days.

At 12:10, which was the time the knock came Remus and Sirius would have been at work for hours and so it fell on Harry to answer the door.

Grudgingly, as though it took great pain, Harry swung his legs over the edge of his bed, pulled on a bathrobe and shuffled down the stairs to the front door.

"Hiya Harry, did I wake you?" Stevie Jones smiled broadly at Harry. "Why are you still in bed at noon?"

"Because I'm tired. What's up?" Harry leaned against the door frame and smothered a yawn.

Stevie Jones was the only other wizardy being in the sleepy little village Harry lived in, his aunt was Hestia Jones, a witch who had been on-again, off-again dating Remus for the last few months. Stevie and his father were both squibs, fully content to live as muggles but well aware of the wizarding world.

"Asher's getting together a pickup game in the park and wanted to know if you were up for it." Stevie bounced a football off the door and caught it again with skilled hands. He was the only keeper in the village.

"Course, give me a minute to get dressed. Do you mind waiting?" Harry turned to go inside, leaving the door open for Stevie to follow.

"Not if I can get some chocolate frogs while I wait." Stevie closed the door behind him and wandered into the kitchen, knowing where Remus kept the chocolate.

Moments later the two boys were out the door and headed for the park, semi-dressed in football gear. Both wore boots and high socks, but no shin guards, as well as t-shirts and shorts. Stevie had his keeper gloves tucked under one arm while he and Harry tossed the ball at each other from opposite sides of the street.

At this time of the day, there were very few people out on the streets and no cars. Stevie and Harry bounded through the lanes and across the sidewalks with no reserve.

"I forgot to wish you a happy birthday. Happy birthday." Stevie said, saving a ball that would have smashed through Patterson's Groceries front window otherwise.

"Thanks, I'm having dinner with Sirius and Remus tonight when they get back from the Ministry for the occasion." Harry juggled the ball for a second and passed it back. "That's quite a crowd Asher's drummed up."

They had reached the park, a small patch of green within the downtown portion of the village with some rag-tag swing sets and a football field tossed in with a dozen or so benches scattered helter-skelter around the area.

"Hey Potter! You're late!" Gordon Andrews, undoubtedly the jolliest, most welcoming boy Harry knew waved at them from the half-way mark where he and Asher were divvying up teams. Asher Patterson was a small, spry boy with an unnatural gift for football and shaggy blonde hair, held back today by a sweatband. They were Harry's oldest friends.

"He needed his beauty sleep." Stevie called back and trotted off to join the throng of boys gathered by the bleachers.

Harry jogged over to Gordon and Asher. "Sorry we don't all rise with the sun." He winked and smiled at Asher, who rose at 7:00 each morning to help his dad open their store.

Asher smirked. "We don't all leave our hair to nature's whims either." Harry snorted. His hair did look more disheveled and spiky than usual. There was nothing he could do about it though.

"Happy birthday mate." Gordon swung an arm around Harry's shoulders and grinned broadly.

"Yeah, happy birthday." Asher agreed. "Which team do you want?"

"Thanks, and you know I want yours." Harry shrugged Gordon's arm off and took the football from Asher's hands, already heading for the field.

"My team _could_ win you know. Gordon shouted after him. "Some people like rooting for the underdogs."

"Not when they have eyes they don't." Asher retorted and then ran after Harry.

* * *

"So, what are your plans for your final month of freedom before heading back to your fancy private school?" Gordon asked as he, Harry, and Asher walked home. The three were coated in a fine layer of dust and sweat that glistened in the late afternoon sun. The faint gleam of fireflies could already be seen under trees' shadows.

"I'm heading to my friend Ron's for the last two weeks of August." Harry replied distractedly, balancing on the curb.

"Oh yeah, he's the one who goes to school with you. The one with the red hair." Gordon shoved Harry lightly, forcing him off the curb. Harry had had Sirius freeze some wizard photos of him, Ron, and Hermione to show to his muggle friends at the beginning of the summer.

Asher coughed lightly and looked away. "Is ah, is your Hermione friend going to be there?"

Harry stared at Asher. "Probably, why?"

"Asher fancies your Hermione mate." Gordon joked.

Asher shoved Gordon. "Do not!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I'm not!" Asher's hands flew to his face to hide his scarlet cheeks.

"He is." Gordon whispered to Harry.

"I think Harry fancies her is all." Asher defended himself.

Harry snorted. "Hermione, no way. She's like a sister to me. That'd be so weird."

"I think you're just trying to draw attention away from your own infatuations." Gordon retaliated.

Asher hunched his shoulders and didn't say another word until the trio had reached his father's store. He shook Harry's hand and offered up a rare bright smile. "Well, you know my dad's gonna cart me off for our annual family vacation at the shore tomorrow so we'll have to say good-bye now."

Harry pulled Asher into a one-armed hug. "I'll see you at Christmas break then, yeah?"

"Course, Remus has already pre-ordered a goose." Asher waved to Gordon and then disappeared into the store.

Gordon walked with Harry to the next intersection. He lived on the east side of town by the river while Harry lived further to the north, almost in the forest that bordered the village. "I'll still see you around this week right mate?"

"Yeah, want to have your dad drive us into Birmingham on Saturday? Maybe we could catch a City game?" Harry had already started walking backwards away from Gordon.

"Maybe, I'll call you." Gordon shouted and then began walking home.

Harry turned and climbed a low wall before precariously making his own way home. Remus would be home by now, he was always earlier than Sirius, and the house would smell like roast something and mashed deliciousness. Harry hurried.

* * *

"Remus! I'm back!" Harry threw his boots into the hall closet and walked into the kitchen.

Remus smiled at him over his shoulder. "There's the birthday boy. I was starting to think you didn't exist, what with your mounting pile of dirty laundry being the only indication of your living here."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'll bring down the laundry tomorrow." He looked over Remus' shoulder at whatever he was cooking. "Smells good, what are we having?"

"Mashed potatoes, lamb chops, and for dessert," Remus jerked his head towards the fridge.

Harry opened the door and grinned. "Pumpkin pie, my favorite."

"There's also a chocolate cake, because a birthday isn't a birthday without a birthday cake." Remus stirred the potatoes and then put the lid on the pot.

"Or chocolate." Harry added knowingly.

Remus smiled. "Well yes. But still, birthday pie just doesn't have the same ring to it."

"When's Sirius getting home?"

"He was talking to Kingsley when I left. He won't be late tonight." Remus and Sirius both worked as aurors at the Ministry of Magic. They were the law enforcement of the wizarding world and as such, their hours ranged widely, but somehow they always managed to have at least one of them home at five each day to look after Harry. "Would you mind setting the table?"

Harry grabbed plates and utensils, setting the table with himself at the head.

"What did you do today?" Remus asked, flicking his wand so that pumpkin juice filled the glasses. Normally, because Harry couldn't use magic during the summer, Sirius and Remus refrained from using magic around the house out of solidarity.

"You must be tired." Harry commented, noting the magic.

"Yeah, some Scottish con artist had been apparating all over the United Kingdom today. Finally caught the little bugger as he was trying to hop over to France." Remus put his wand back in his pocket.

"I played some football with the guys, nothing special. I'm going to go change." Harry headed for his room.

One shower and a quick wardrobe change later, Harry was back downstairs watching television while Remus took his shower.

Sirius came in through the front door and ruffled Harry's hair as he passed. "Happy birthday Hare, the big one-two."

"Twelve is not one of the birthday you get all that excited about. Thirteen, yes. Seventeen, oh yeah. Twelve, not so much." Harry got up and hugged Sirius. "Did you bring me a present?"

Sirius laughed. "Yes I did." A little furrow appeared between Sirius' eyes that Harry just barely noticed.

"What's wrong?"

Sirius sighed. "Look, I know your birthday dinner is special and all, but my senior boss, Gawain Robards, is in town this week and I invited him over for dinner tonight."

Harry felt the smile slip from his face. Sirius attempted a comforting smile and failed miserably.

"Can't you have him over another night?" Harry protested.

"I tried that, don't think I didn't. Robards lives in Italy and manages the department via floo. He only comes to the offices twice a year, and he's booked solid every day for dinner and outings and the like. I'm lucky to have gotten him at all on such short notice." Sirius explained.

Disbelief now turned to anger, Harry's green eyes flashed dangerously. "But this is the one night that we all get to be together!"

Sirius sighed again and distractedly ran a hand through his hair. "I know, and I'm sorry. But getting in good with Robards could mean a big promotion for me."

"Oh good, so I'd see you even less." Harry crossed his arms and frowned.

"Don't be like this Harry. We can celebrate your birthday tomorrow. I'll take the day off work and we can go into Diagon Alley." Sirius sounded tired, as though he had rehearsed this conversation in his mind on the way home and it was going exactly as he hadn't wanted it too.

"But tomorrow's not my birthday." Harry whined.

At this, Sirius frowned. "Don't be a brat about this. I thought we could handle the situation like adults. Robards is coming over dinner and you will be respectful and polite while he is here. If you want to argue some more, you can just wait until after he's gone."

"What's going on?" Remus walked out of his room, shirt half-buttoned and hair still damp. "Why are you two fighting?"

"Sirius has taken over my birthday dinner!" Harry exclaimed. "I'm all for his having dinner with his boss, but does it have to be tonight?"

"So Robards said yes?" Remus looked at Sirius.

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, said something about my future being very promising at the department."

"Sounds good."

"That's what I thought."

"You knew about this?" Harry asked Remus.

"We do work together." Remus pointed out.

"What will it take for this to be okay? It is your birthday and I know we've always made a big deal out of birthday dinners." Harry didn't answer Sirius. "Listen Harry, if all goes well tonight then I could be made Vice-Head Auror. That means I would only answer to Kingsley and if he were ever to step down, I would become Head Auror. It's a big deal."

"I suppose it's not the end of the world." Harry muttered finally.

"There's a boy." Remus squeezed Harry's shoulder approvingly.

"We'll have a huge celebration tomorrow, scout's honor." Sirius crossed his heart.

Harry laughed. "You were never a Wizard Scout."

Sirius grinned and waggled an eyebrow. "Doesn't mean I can't have the spirit of one."

"Maybe we'll invite the Weasley's over tomorrow too." Remus suggested.

Harry whirled around to face him. "Are you serious?"

"No, I am." Sirius pointed confusedly at himself. Remus snorted.

Harry punched his godfather playfully in the arm. "That joke does get old you know."

* * *

"Hello Sirius, your home is so…" Gawain Robards searched for the right word as he handed his coat to Sirius. "…homey." He decided finally. Robards was a large man, having clearly enjoyed the high life, but a large smile was always on his jolly face and he was very hospitable.

Sirius laughed. "Well thanks sir, we do try. The table's this way." Sirius led his boss into the kitchen where Remus was placing the last dish onto the table.

"Good evening Mr. Robards." Remus nodded.

"Remus, a pleasure as always." Robards shook Remus' hand.

"Harry, our guest is here." Sirius called up the stairs, hanging Robards' coat in the closet.

"Coming!" Harry called down.

"It's Harry's birthday today you know." Remus told Robards.

"Is it?"

Harry bounded into the kitchen, smiling and holding out his hand. "Pleasure to meet me you Mr. Robards."

Robards stood and shook Harry's hand, enclosing it in a huge fist. "I can say the pleasure is all mine. Remus tells me it's your birthday, many happy returns."

"Thanks." Harry sat at the table and the adults joined him.

Dinner went smoothly. Robards dropped even more not-so-subtle hints that Vice-Head Auror could be coming Sirius' way. Sirius looked very pleased with himself.

When most of the food had been devoured and there was a warm, sleepy feeling mingling with the lazy conversation, Remus suggested they all move to the living room for dessert.

Remus pulled Harry aside. "Do you want to serve the cake or the pie. We don't have to do both, whichever you would rather keep for tomorrow we can."

Harry counted himself lucky to have two guardians who cared so much about something that he cared so much about they would ask him about dessert options. "The cake, it is my birthday today after all." Remus smiled and went back to the kitchen to get it. Harry sauntered into the living room after Sirius.

"So this is a television eh?" Robards was bent over the set, fiddling with on of the knobs curiously. "You say that moving pictures come on this screen and tell a story, like a book?"

"Yeah, exactly sir." Sirius handed his boss the remote. "Press the red button."

Robards did and laughed with delight when the screen lit up. It was only a news program but Robards studied the images with a childlike fascination. "Incredible. I'm telling you muggles can do extraordinary things without magic."

Harry and Sirius agreed, exchanging small smiles behind Robards' back.

"Here we are, Sirius give me a hand." Remus staggered into the room with plates and forks in one hand and the cake in the other.

Sirius gave him a standing ovation. Remus frowned.

"Fine, here." Sirius took the cake from his friend and put it down on the coffee table. "What happened to you sense of humor Moon?"

"Some jokes lose their hilarity with age Pad." Remus said flatly.

Robards turned from the television. "Ah, a birthday cake with twelve candles for a remarkable twelve year old." He smiled at Harry who returned the grin.

With a flick of his wrist, all the candles were lit. Robards pocketed his wand and settled on the couch, patting the seat beside him for Harry to take. Sirius and Remus sat on the other side. Robards led the group in a boisterous rendition of 'Happy Birthday' with Sirius and Remus both struggling to contain their laughter. Robards might have been an opera singer in another life.

"I forgot the knife." Remus jumped up to go back to the kitchen.

"I'll come with you Moony." Sirius left Harry and Robards alone in the living room.

"So you return to Hogwarts soon eh?" Robards smiled, his face redder than usual from the singing and the drink.

Harry nodded.

"I miss old Hogwarts. Finest years of my life." Robards looked around the room. "I miss England too, but the missus loves Italy and I can run the department from there well enough. Weather is certainly more pleasant." Robards chuckled quietly to himself.

Harry nodded again, a polite smile fixed on his face, not sure what to add to the conversation.

Robards got up from the couch, making the springs creak, and wandered over to the mantle. "Are these your parents?"

He was looking at a framed photograph of Lily and James Potter. It had been an autumn day in the center of London, shopping for wedding invitations. Sirius had taken the picture. James was spinning Lily around as red and gold leaves danced around them and they were both laughing.

"Yes." Harry loved that photo.

"I never knew them, but I've heard what wonderful people they were." Robards moved to next photo, one of Harry with Remus at Florean Fortescue's ice cream shop in Diagon Alley many years ago. Harry had just placed a dollop of ice cream on Remus' nose and it was dribbling down his face. Remus was hugging Harry tightly and smiling, although later that day he had complained about being sticky while they shopped.

Harry looked away from Robards and noticed a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye. Harry got up quietly and looked around the back of the couch. Huddled near the far end was a creature with enormous pointy ears and wearing only what appeared to be a dirty sack.

Harry took another step towards the creature and it sensed his presence. The creature turned and Harry got a look at its face. Huge tennis-ball sized green eyes stared mournfully at him and then it snapped its fingers. The chocolate cake rose form the table and began moving towards Robards.

Making a grab for the creature, Harry lunged at it. It snapped its fingers again and vanished. Harry scrambled to his feet and ran at Robards, hoping to intercept the cake before it got to him.

He was a step too short. The cake upended itself over Robards' head. Spluttering and looking angry for the first time, Robards spun and saw Harry, arms outstretched, not more than a step behind him.

"You…why…BLACK!"

There was crash in the kitchen followed by cursing and Sirius sprinted into the living room, Remus right on his heels. "S-sir?" Sirius stuttered, the sight of his boss covered head to toe in chocolate cake uttering him speechless.

Robards pointed at Harry, who lowered his arms feeling foolish.

"Harry, you didn't." Remus found words first.

"I didn't." Harry reiterated.

"Then who else?" Robards chocked out. His face was turning an odd shade of purple.

"Let me get you a towel." Sirius turned to dash to the bathroom.

Robards raised his hand to stop him. "No need." I have suffered quite enough humiliation for one night. I'm afraid I'm going have to bring this up with Shacklebolt. Your standing in the office may have to be reconsidered, the both of you." Robards glared at Sirius and Remus. "If you can't control a twelve-year-old, what chance do you have of controlling the department?"

Sirius' gray eyes flashed, Harry didn't know if he was angry at Robards or at him.

"I can only offer my sincerest apologies sir." Sirius said finally.

Remus nodded. "Mine as well. This has never happened before and," he glanced at Harry, "it will never happen again."

"I should hope not. Good night." Robards fetched his own coat and left. A few moments after the door slammed, the crack of apparition was heard.

Sirius collapsed on the couch with a groan and covered his face.

"Harry…" Remus began.

"I didn't do it!" Harry shouted.

"Well then who did? I know you're upset that we cancelled your birthday dinner for this but really, dumping cake on our boss?" Remus gestured wildly like he did when he was confused.

Harry frowned and bit back the tears that had crawled into the corners of his eyes. "It wasn't me, there was a…a thing."

"You're going to have to be a little more specific Hare." Sirius mumbled.

"It was behind the couch." Harry pointed. "It was smaller than me." He indicated with his hand that it was about waist-height before continuing. "It had pointy ears and big eyes and snapped its fingers to do magic."

Remus' brow furrowed in confusion but Sirius sat up, staring at Harry intently. "What was it wearing?"

"A sack I think."

Sirius nodded. "Sounds like a house elf."

Remus turned to Sirius. "What would a house elf be doing here?" Sirius shrugged.

"Does that mean you believe me? I really didn't want to ruin your promotion for you." Harry looked at Sirius.

"I believe you, I always believe you." Sirius smiled and opened his arms. Harry ran to the hug and discreetly wiped his eyes on Sirius shoulder so no one would see.

"What about me? I didn't have a promotion at stake but I still want a hug." Harry laughed and gave Remus a hug too.

"Don't worry Hare, we'll sort this out with Robards tomorrow." Sirius promised.

Remus nodded. "why don't you go write Ron and ask if e wants to come over tomorrow or your dinner, anyone who can come is welcome."

Harry nodded and ran to his room, glad that the evening's unpleasantness was already fading.

**Author's Note:**

Yay! Sequelsequelsequelsequelsequel! I finally got off my lazy butt and wrote again. That was quite the hiatus, sorry. I really did mean to write this sooner. I'll update sooner than half a year next time, scout's honor. Hope you guys' like the inauguarl chapter for the third story in a series. You could go back and read the other two if you want...hint hint.

PLEASE REVIEW and I hope you enjoy it.

FHGVZEhyde


	2. Chapter 2: The Flying Ford

Disclaimer: Alas...no.

**Chapter Two: The Flying Ford**

Harry had a nightmare that night. He was trapped on a cake, as large and menacing as Mount Everest, and the icing sucked at his feet, trapping him in sticky, sugary place. Harry tried to climb up; a flickering flame at the top of the gooey pastry beckoned him sweetly. Harry made it a few feet and then large green eyes appeared out of the icing and knocked him down, transforming into tennis balls as they battered him. Harry became covered in icing, the white goop weighed him down and he felt himself sinking into the fluffy cake…

"Gah!" Harry bolted upright in bed, soaked with sweat. He groped for his glasses on the bedside table and slid them onto his face, scanning the room with wide, frightened green eyes. His scar twinged annoyingly and Harry pressed one palm against his forehead.

A large silvery dog nudged the door open with his nose and bounded to Harry's bedside, placing its two front paws on the bedspread and quirking its head at Harry. "_Are you okay?_"

Harry nodded at Sirius' patronus and the dog snuffled Harry's hands to be sure before disintegrating into thin air.

It was still dark outside and Harry's room was stuffy. The twelve-year-old boy swung his legs over the side of his bed and padded on bare feet to the window, pulling it open a fraction. It was cool this early in the morning, although Harry knew it would be sweltering later when the sun rose. The air was sweet; it smelled of Mrs. Rees' flowers. Harry took several deep breaths and, feeling better, went back to bed.

* * *

Ron Weasley was awake early that same morning as well. The ghoul who lived in the attic made an awful commotion, banging on pipes and thumping on the ceiling above Ron's bed until he was jarred out of sleep.

The sun was just starting to rise, spilling an orange glow over the countryside. Ron pulled on his bathrobe and walked downstairs, knowing his mother would be up and cooking already and his father would be getting home from the office soon.

Ron tip-toed past his eldest brothers' room. Bill and Charlie were both home for the summer, but would be returning to work in Egypt and Romania respectively by the end of the week. The house always seemed more fun with the two oldest red-haired boys home. Their younger siblings jumped through hoops to get their attention and Bill and Charlie were always quick to delight their brothers and sister with games and jokes.

Unfortunately, it sounded as though the twins were awake too. A few muffled explosions shook their doorframe as Ron crept past. Ron rolled his eyes and continued. Jarring snores indicated that Percy was still asleep and the light was off in Ginny's room so Ron was the only child up and about.

Jumping the last two stairs, Ron smiled at his mother. "Morning Mum."

Molly Weasley smiled at her youngest son. "Morning Ronald dear. Would you mind setting the table, add three settings as well."

Ron's face broke into a wide grin. "Is Harry coming over?"

Molly nodded. "Yes, we'll be celebrating his birthday. Remus said they'd be over around eight o' clock. I expect they'll stay all day."

Quickly setting the breakfast table, Ron bounded back up to his room to get dressed and send an owl to Hermione, although undoubtedly Harry already had.

_Harry coming for birthday party. Want to come too? Any time today at my house._

_Ron_

Ron scrawled the letter quickly and ran back to the kitchen were Errol, the family owl, was recuperating after delivering the _Daily Prophet_.

"Here Errol, this needs to go to Hermione. She's at her summer house in the country." Ron tied the letter to Errol's leg with a piece of string, gave Errol a bit of dry toast for strength, and shoved the disheveled owl out the window.

"Hiya Ronnie." Bill chirped, hopping down the stairs on one foot and tousling his younger brother's hair good naturedly as he passed.

"Bill, guess what?" Ron sat beside Bill at the table.

"The…uh…Brazilian Wizard's Association is filing suit against the Turkey Supreme Hobgoblins for copying their slogan?" Bill's eyes scanned the _Prophet_'s front page.

Ron's brow crinkled. "What? No. Harry's coming over today."

Bill looked up and smiled. "Cool, I forgot to wish the little bugger a Happy Birthday yesterday."

"Do you think you and Charlie will want to play Quidditch when they get here?" Ron asked hopefully.

"I think that can be arranged." Bill chuckled. "Morning Mum."

Molly ushered a yawning Ginny and the twins down the stairs. "Morning dear."

"Where's Perce and Charlie?" Fred asked unhappily, slumping in his seat.

"Yeah, his perfect prefect majesty didn't get ordered from his room." George copied his twin's look of indignation.

Molly slapped both of them lightly on the head with her serving spoon, doling out portions of bacon, sausage, and eggs to the rest of the kids. "You should be _proud_ of your brother. Imagine, another prefect in the family." Molly sighed wistfully. "That's three now, just think if you two got your acts together you might be able to be prefect next year."

"Fat chance of that Mum." George grinned, reaching for the jam.

"Hate to break it to you, but we ruined our chance second week of our first year. Filch nabbed us in the Forest." Fred reminded his mother.

Molly sighed again and put the dishes in the sink, waving her wand so that they would begin cleaning themselves. "It's in a mother's heart to wish for these sorts of things at least." Molly's gaze fell on Bill and her eyes narrowed. "Bill, we've got company coming. Won't you please let me give you haircut before they arrive?"

Bill shook his head vigorously, mouth too stuffed with eggs to talk.

"Then at least take that ridiculous earring out." Molly continued.

Bill's ponytail and fang earring were stains on Molly's otherwise respectable household. Bill, however, was fiercely protective of both.

"No Mum." Bill swallowed and then gulped pumpkin juice.

Molly opened her mouth to argue but was interrupted when the back door opened.

"Morning family." Arthur Weasley walked in, putting his hat on the coat rack and sliding into his chair at the head of the table.

"Morning Dad." The table chorused.

Percy ambled down the stairs dressed impeccably with his shiny Prefect's badge gleaming on his chest. Fred and George made a face as their older brother joined the raucous breakfast.

"Charlie still not up?" Arthur looked around, taking count of his children.

"Nah, you know he likes to sleep late." Ginny said.

"Remus, Sirius, and Harry are coming over dear." Molly told her husband, taking her seat beside him.

Ginny choked on her toast. Percy thumped her on the back helpfully.

Fred leaned across the table. "Hear that Ginny? Harry's coming."

Ginny's face went bright red.

"Fred, knock that off." Arthur said briskly, opening the _Prophet_.

"Quidditch later?" Ron asked the twins, who both nodded.

"Hello? Weasleys?" Remus knocked on the back door.

Arthur folded the newspaper. "Come right in."

Remus, Sirius, and Harry filed in, shouting greetings which the Weasleys shouted back even louder.

Harry grinned and joined Ron and the other kids at the table, loading his plate with Mrs. Weasley's delicious cooking and feeling very much at home.

* * *

"So you're saying a house elf got you in trouble?" Ron asked skeptically. After breakfast, Harry and Ron had bolted out the backdoor and into the orchard. Harry loved walking through the trees, plucking apples to munch on when he pleased. The morning light cast a golden glow on everything, lending the orchard a magical feel.

Harry nodded. "I know it sounds ridiculous, but that's what happened. It's like it wanted me to get in trouble."

Ron shrugged. "Bizarre mate."

Harry looked skyward, shielding his face from the sun. "Is that Errol?" He pointed into the distance where a black dot was flying.

Squinting to get a better look, Ron shook his head. "No, but I did send Errol out to Hermione. That's another owl. Errol would be swerving or dipping or something erratic. Looks like a ministry eagle owl to me."

As the dot flew closer, the boys could see that it was indeed a ministry owl with a bulky letter tied to its leg. Circling the boys, the owl dropped onto Harry's shoulder and held out its leg. Harry untied the letter and smoothed back some of the feathers on the owl's head. Appeased, the owl took flight and soon disappeared into the sky.

"What is it Harry?" Ron asked as Harry flipped the wax seal open and read the contents of the letter quickly. His face went ashen. Wordlessly, Harry handed the letter to Ron, who read the notice and then gawked at Harry. The two turned and sprinted for the Burrow.

"Yes, of course dear. You remember your scales and arpeggios don't you?" Molly shooed Sirius towards the piano. "Harry's been making wonderful progress at his weekly lessons."

Remus and Arthur watched as Molly led Sirius through the notes, shooting smirks at each other. Sirius hated playing the piano and was only humoring Molly. "I think I'm getting the hang of it Moll." Sirius said his fifth time through.

"You're forgetting to work the foot pedal." Molly prodded.

"Of course, how foolish of me." Sirius fumbled up and down the ivory keys, trying not to laugh.

"REMUS! SIRIUS!"

Harry and Ron burst through the back door and into the foyer.

Sirius calmly turned on the piano stool to look at his godson. "You bellowed?"

"Look!" Harry thrust the letter at Remus.

Reading, Remus frowned. "Oh dear."

"What is it?" Sirius asked. Molly and Arthur bent over Remus' shoulder to read the letter also.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We have received intelligence that a Hover Charm was used at your place of residence last evening at twelve minutes past nine._

_As you know, underage wizards are not permitted to perform spells outside school, and further spellwork on your part may lead to expulsion from said school._

_Enjoy your holidays!_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Improper Use of Magic Office_

"Aw, but that's rubbish. Harry doesn't even know how to do that spell." Sirius argued and then looked at Harry. "Do you?"

Harry shook his head. "Not the kind the house elf used."

"House elf?" Arthur asked.

"It's a long story." Remus explained. "But at least this is just a warning. It could have been worse."

"Yes, but now the warning is on Harry's record. Employers look at those records. Fred and George have a warning each. Charlie does as well." Molly said worriedly.

"So it's not uncommon." Arthur assured Harry.

"Yeah, but I didn't do that magic. It's unfair." Harry complained.

Remus folded the letter and put it in his pocket. "Let's just see if I can't get this warning revoked. I know Mafalda, I think she'll understand."

Harry smiled. "That would be great. Thanks Moony."

Something crashed into the window, startling everyone in the room. Ron opened the window and looked down into the shrub below. "That'll be Errol."

"Is she coming?" Harry asked.

Ron unfolded the letter and read aloud.

_Ron and Harry if you're there,_

_Happy Birthday Harry! I wish I could join you two. It sounds like fun, but my grandparents are arriving today so I have to stay at home. I have a birthday gift for you Harry but I'll send it by mail later. I didn't think Errol could carry it. I'll be going to Diagon Alley for school shopping next week. Do you want to join me?_

_Love from Hermione_

"Tell her of course we'll meet her in London." Molly said briskly. "Your school letters should be arriving any day now."

Ron tore a corner off the letter and scribbled a quick yes reply and handed it to Errol who, dejectedly, flapped off again.

Bill stuck his head into the foyer. "Charlie's awake. Do you two want to play quidditch now?"

"Only always." Harry grinned. The two friends ran after Bill outside.

* * *

Following the quidditch game, the Weasley children all went off to do their own things. Bill and Charlie walked into town, Fred and George went up to their room to work on some new experiment, and Ginny and Percy simply disappeared.

"I almost forgot!" Ron exclaimed as he and Harry walked down to the pond.

"What?"

"I have to show you my dad's latest project. It's so cool." Ron dragged Harry to the gardening shed. Behind the dilapidated structure, a turquoise car sat.

"What is that?" Harry asked in bewilderment, circling the car.

"A Ford Anglia. My dad tore it apart and put it back together to see how it worked. Thing is, he also made it so it could fly." Ron patted the hood fondly.

"No way! That is wicked. Sirius would love this." Harry looked into the car.

Ron nodded proudly. "Yeah, Fred and George have driven it loads of times. Without my mum knowing of course. Dad said when I'm older I can give it a go too."

"Harry! Time for your presents!" Sirius shouted from the house.

"Let's go mate. You'll love what I got you." Ron ushered Harry back towards the Burrow.

* * *

A loud crack broke the silence of the sleepy little village. Mrs. Rees stopped watering her plants and looked up at the sky, expecting to see thunder clouds. The sun was setting in spectacular technicolor fashion but there were no clouds to be seen.

Her neighbors, Remus, Sirius, and their young nephew Harry walked by and waved goodnight to her. Mrs. Rees waved back and smiled. Such a pleasant evening.

"So was that a better birthday Hare?" Sirius asked as they entered their house.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, much better. But you know what I _really_ want for a present?"

"What? These aren't enough?" Remus pulled all shrunken gifts from his pocket and dumped them into Harry's hands.

Harry laughed. "It's not a gift really. I just want a nickname like you guys have is all."

Remus and Sirius exchanged looks. "You lost me." Sirius said.

"Well, you guys are Moony and Padfoot and those names are so cool. And they mean something too. I want a nickname like that." Harry explained.

Sirius shrugged. "I call you Hare."

Harry shook his head. "That's just you shortening my name. That doesn't count."

"There is a way to find out your name. We could see what animagus form you are." Remus suggested.

"Yes!" Harry pumped his fist. "Let's do that!"

"Okay, we're going to need a mirror." Remus steered Harry to the bathroom with Sirius following after.

Remus positioned Harry in front of the mirror. "Stand here. Your animagus form will appear in the mirror briefly so look straight ahead. Ready?"

Harry nodded, green eyes trained on the reflective glass.

"Do you remember the spell Sirius?" Remus stepped back.

"I think so. Hold still Hare." Sirius pulled his wand out of his jeans pocket and pointed it at the back of Harry's head. "_Bestia vultus castro_."

A screech rang out in the bathroom and a hawk's head appeared where Harry's had been a second before in the mirror. Harry gasped. The hawk had green eyes and markings around its eyes like Harry's glasses. It had dark feathers, except for a noticeably lighter, jagged feather on its forehead. The image faded as quickly as it had come. Harry turned to his guardians, eyes alight with joy.

"I'm a hawk!"

Remus and Sirius laughed and congratulated him.

"That means you could fly if you ever learn the transformation." Sirius said excitedly.

Remus nudged Sirius. "Don't give him any ideas."

"What about my nickname?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Uh…let's see. Hawky?" Sirius suggested.

Harry crinkled his nose. "I know you're joking but this is serious."

"No, I'm Sirius."

Harry whacked his godfather. "Stop that."

"Sky?" Remus said thoughtfully.

"Sky." Harry said. "Sky…Sky…Sky. I like it."

Sirius nodded. "Me too. Sky it is." He ruffled Harry's unruly black hair fondly.

Harry hugged both his guardians and then ran off to his room to write Ron about his new name.

* * *

Draco walked down a busy London street, careful to avoid bumping into anyone as he hopped over cracks in the sidewalk. The orphanage let him go for walks around the city now if he pleased so long as he was back by sundown, which suited Draco just fine. He had read every book in the orphanage and played quidditch almost every day and he was bored. Luckily, summer holidays were coming to an end soon. Draco would be going back to Hogwarts soon. Back to his friends and his studies and the exciting things that happened at school. Draco couldn't wait.

The blond-haired boy crossed the street with the crowd and walked into a park. Little children were everywhere, running, screaming, and playing. Their parents stood watch nearby. Draco felt envious for a second, and then remembered who his parents were and decided he was better off without them in his life.

It was almost time to head back towards the orphanage. The sun was beginning to sink below the tall buildings surrounding the little park. Draco turned to head back to the entrance and stopped dead in his tracks.

Theodore Nott was standing a little ways in front of him, talking to an older version of himself. It must be his father. Draco had heard Nott the senior had had Theodore very late in life. He certainly looked older than the usual father. These two were the last people Draco wanted to run into in a muggle park.

Last year at Hogwarts, Theodore Nott had spent a good deal of time pressuring Draco into joining a junior pureblood elitist group because of his lineage. Draco wanted nothing to do with his parents or people like them. When Draco had refused, Nott instead began making Draco's life miserable. Nothing had changed since. Draco didn't want to get into a fight around muggles. That would only lead to trouble.

Quickly turning on his heel, Draco walked quickly towards the far end of the park, deciding to take the longer way home. He didn't make it.

"Oye Malfoy!"

Draco stopped. Damn his hair, it made him to recognizable. First chance he got he was dying it something inconspicuous, like muddy brown.

Nott strode up to Draco, smirking nastily. "What are you doing with all these muggles?"

Before Draco could answer, Nott filled in the gap for himself. "Oh that's right. You live around here, in this filth. In that orphanage." He said orphanage like a dirty word.

Draco stuck his hands into his pockets so Nott wouldn't see his clenched fists. "I think the better question is what are _you_ doing here Nott? You have no reason to be in muggle London."

"My father is here on business. There is a wizarding business down the street. I accompanied him." Nott said haughtily.

"Lucky you. Look at the time," Draco glanced at his bare wrist. "I have to be going." He made to turn and keep walking but Nott grabbed his shoulder, keeping him rooted to the spot.

Nott smiled at him. "Oh Draco, I'm trying to be friendly here. I think we got off on the wrong foot this past year. I only want to be your friend. Show you who to associate with and who not to, sort out the best from the rest. It's all in your interest. My associates and I are willing to overlook your past behaviors. The Malfoys are one of the oldest wizarding families in the world after all."

Nott sounded like he was being friendly and helpful, but his words sent chills down Draco's spine. "I think I can tell the right sort for myself thanks." Draco shrugged off Nott's hand and stepped back. "Now piss off."

Nott's smile turned sour immediately. "Can't say I didn't offer you another chance Malfoy. Dobby, come." Nott turned and walked off. A little creature that had been crouched behind Nott sprang to action, trotting after Nott.

"Wait…Dobby. That name is so familiar." Draco said.

Nott looked at Draco over his shoulder and smirked. "That's because he used to be yours."

Draco watched the two leave, feeling miserable. "I'm going to have to wash this shirt." He complained, wiping at where Nott had touched him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Way to go Draco! Being the bigger man. That's how you get it done. Sorry this took so long but the lack of reviews didn't inspire me at all. But what with 18 days till you know what I felt the creative juices flowing again. Thanks to those two folk who did review. This is sort of mish-mashy but oh well, the plot gets rolling again when they get back to Hogwarts. Hope you guys like it.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Note

Uh, I hate writing this. I'm not going to be finishing this story. Sorry. I had plans to write through all seven years and I was really excited about the later years. I'm just not so excited about the early years and I can't muster enough inspiration to continue this. Sorry. Although seeing as though I haven't updated in almost a year, you guys must have seen this coming. All three of you. Anyway, that's it. Just wanted to make it official.

FHGVZEhyde


End file.
